Hook, Line and Sink Her
by WordsOfAFeather
Summary: <html><head></head>Emma Swans never been too good at sticking around. Killian finds this out the hard way when he wakes up the next morning to an empty bed. But what happens when she goes to class on Monday to find he's her new English professor? Rated M for later chapters. This is my first fic so any feedback would be appreciated. AU - Emma's still an orphan but with different biological parents.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

All in all one night stands were fine as long as you never had to see the guy again. This was Emma Swans motto as she crept from the bed of a beautiful stranger.

She didn't feel guilty. He knew how it had to be. They all did. He never even got her last name; he couldn't expect her to stay, could he?

But now, gazing down on perfection, she felt a pang of regret.

'That's a first' she muttered, inspecting the dark hair splayed across his forehead.

She wanted to reach out and brush it to the side, so she could admire his chiseled face. She'd run her fingers across the scruff scattering his jaw, remembering the ways its roughness made her feel, the harsh wires trailing up her inner thighs.

Feeling a stir in her stomach, she stood abruptly.

_ What's wrong with me? _She thought, questioning her sanity.

_ I'm getting too sentimental over this one._

She left without a second glance, wishing she could say the same about her thoughts.

* * *

><p>'So how'd it go last night' Regina interrogated her.<p>

'Oh, fine' she replied, brushing off the question nonchalantly, hiding her smirk.

'That is _not_ the _just fine_ face. That's the _I got screwed out of my mind but I'm trying to be coy _face. Now spill.'

Her friend was leaning forward now, almost on Emma's side of the table. They'd found a quiet corner in their local coffee shop to catch up on the nights endeavors.

Emma leaned back, suppressing her excitement she said casually 'well what do you want to know?'

Regina rolled her eyes, releasing her onslaught of questions 'what did he look like? Talk like? Smell like? _Feel_ like? Was he rough or-'Regina stopped herself, blushing. 'Sorry it's been far too long…I need to get laid'

Chuckling Emma attempted to placate her friend 'Dark hair and piercing blue eyes…just the right amount of stubble and an Irish accent…thick and rich like treacle. When he looked at me, it was like he was looking into my soul' Emma could feel her heart begin to beat faster, a clear warning sign.

'He was confident, but the perfect gentleman…until he got to the bedroom, then he was all teeth and nails-'

'Okay I think I've heard enough' Regina gaped.

Sometimes she forgot how colorful Emma's sex life was. She didn't know how she did it. She always seemed to find herself running away from people Regina would _kill_ for - the kinds of men who only occupy her dreams.

'Okay fine, fine' Emma restrained herself from revealing every gritty detail of her mind blowing sex to her friend. It had been an alcohol fueled night of lust and passion, topping the leader boards by far – although she'd never admit that aloud.

'College starts tomorrow anyways, fresh starts and all that. I can forget all about the illusive Killian Jones.'

* * *

><p>Walking down the halls of her college, Emma couldn't help but feel like a new era was beginning for her. She no longer felt haunted by the hidden identities of her parents. Her eighteenth birthday had been a life changing experience that left her realizing she was an adult now. She would never know who they were. It was soon after this that Emma started sleeping around. She needed to <em>feel<em> something, _anything, _and the laps of shady men in seedy bars had been a welcome distraction. But this was a new start. She wouldn't let any of the ghosts from her past haunt her now.

Pushing through the classroom doors she took the first seat available, smirking at the guy next to her, who gaped at her tight fitting tank top, skinny jeans and knee high boots. She could practically see his drool as he stared at her breasts as though his life depended on possessing them. She stuck her chest out further and let him look.

The classroom door swung open. She could already hear the professors commanding voice echoing throughout the room. She thought he was saying something about being late, although she wasn't certain. She was distracted by the fact that she'd left him sprawled across his bed just two nights before.

Her breath hitched.

* * *

><p>Killian had always been a pretty conventional human being. He went to work, drank his coffee and returned home to his pathetic shoe-box apartment – filled wall to wall with books of course. One thing he most certainly did <em>not<em> do, was sleep around. If it hadn't of been for his mate Tink pestering him to get out more, he never would have stumbled into that dive bar Saturday night – he must remember to thank her.

Just thinking about the incredible blonde who'd had him hooked from the start made his cock twitch.

'Behave' Killian mumbled as he swung open the door to his new English Lit class.

'Sorry I'm late everyone – car troubles. I'm your new professor Mr Jo-'

His voice fell short as he seemed to forget how to talk, how to _breathe._

His eyes fell on the mysterious blonde on the back row. A sliver of flesh was on show above her jeans. He remembered how her soft skin felt beneath his finger-tips, contrasting with her rough demeanor. He groaned internally, yanking his mind out the gutter.

Finally his gaze rested on her face. Locking eyes, he realized her heated glare was already fixed on him.

**_Shit._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long but college has been killing me, tried to make it a bit longer this time. Still not at that M rating but I hope you like it :) any feedback would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**Chapter 2**

'Can anyone tell me how the poet conveys themes of lust?'

Killian's eyes blazed around the room before landing on Emma's. She could feel them tearing through her, peering into the inner depths of her soul.

'Ahh Miss Swan perhaps you could enlighten us?'

Her mouth turned dry and her breathing sped up. His face was a mask, but the laughter in his eyes told her he knew exactly what he was doing.

A flare of anger shot through her like a bucket of ice water, awakening her from the haze.

'The repetition of the red imagery could be associated with passion and danger. Lust can often be thought of as _dangerous_.' As she spoke her eyes glared daggers into the back of his head, as he wrote her feedback on the board. She swore she heard a groan escape his lips as he paused briefly.

Feeling satisfied she leaned back in her chair folding her arms, a smirk played on her lips.

* * *

><p>'What the hell was that with you and Mr Jones today?' Regina questioned 'Please don't tell me you're trying to get on him too, what happened to the new Emma?'<p>

Staying calm and indifferent Emma breathed 'I have no idea what you're talking about'

'Oh please! You can't expect me believe that was nothing. He basically came right there in the classroom!'

Taking a deep breath Emma sighed. 'You'd never say anything to get me in trouble right?'

Regina appeared offended at the thought 'Em how could you even ask me that? You know I'm here for you no matter how dirty your secrets are.'

Emma chuckled lightly, realizing how close to the truth her friend was.

'Well you know that guy I slept with before the semester started?' Emma began cautiously.

'Oh yeah the _best night of my life_ guy.' Emma glared at her friend 'I _did not_ say that.'

'I know you too well' Regina laughed, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

'Well what does this have to do with Mr Jo-' Regina's eyes widened. She stared at Emma in shock before a massive grin spread across her face. 'You screwed Mr Jones!'

'Shhh keep your voice down!' Emma whispered cautiously, glancing around. They we're back in the coffee shop. If she wasn't careful she wouldn't be able to show her face in there again.

Regina broke in to fits of giggles trying, and failing, to muffle them with her hand.

Emma couldn't help but join her, although she seemed almost hysterical, the bizarre nature of her situation finally catching up to her.

Sobering up first Regina offered a solution 'Hey why don't we go out tonight, just us and no men.'

'What do you have in mind?' Emma questioned, in desperate need for some relief from the tension she'd been experiencing.

'How about Donovan's? It's karaoke night.' Regina suggested, her eyebrows rising in anticipation.

Emma groaned. She knew how much she hated karaoke.

* * *

><p>The music blared from the speakers sending currents of euphoria through Killian's veins. Killian had decided he needed to take his mind off the little minx who'd been taunting him all week. Her flirtatious comments reminding him of how completely unattainable she was. Was wrong that that just seemed to fuel the fire burning inside him? He was an unstable firecracker. One day she'd push too far, and he'd combust into a blazing inferno, taking her with him.<p>

A flicker of gold caught his attention from the bar.

Moaning softly, he kept his distance, observing from afar.

He watched as her head fell back in reckless abandon, her body shaking with tremors of laughter. Clearly she'd had too much to drink, and he liked this carefree side of her.

A flare of jealousy shot through his spine as a man appeared behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back, daring to go lower.

_Where the hell did that come from? _He thought, already advancing on the man.

Thankfully he stopped in his tracks, almost making a huge mistake, as Emma removed the man, giving him a snarky comment that had him running.

_That's my girl. _At what point did she become _his_ girl?

* * *

><p>Fits of laughter shook through her body. <em>What was I laughing at again? <em>She honestly didn't care as she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this alive. Accept maybe with kil- No. She refused to think of him tonight. She felt an unexpected pang of longing deep in her bones. Her discomfort must have been painted on her face as Regina noticed.

'You okay Em's?' Concern evident as she bit down on her lip.

'Yeah I'm good. Just not drunk enough yet!' She announced, raising her glass and taking a gulp of the amber liquid. It burned on the way down, like fire licking up the sides of her throat and leaving a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The feeling was short lived as she felt a foreign object place itself on her lower back. 'Can I get you a drink love?' The asshole murmured in her ear, the sickening scent of cheap cologne masking stale sweat repulsing her.

Twisting in her seat she smiled sweetly.

'Sure, you can buy me a drink as long as you promise never to come within _looking_ distance of me again, got it? _Love_.'

'What?' Anger flared in his eyes and his grip on her hips tightened.

Her gaze turned steely at the assholes reluctance to leave. 'I strongly suggest you remove your hands from me before I rip them off and shove them right up your ass.'

Giving her one last hard look he backed away, his gaze warning.

Beside her Regina, who had watched the altercation, burst out laughing.

'You'd shove his hands up his ass?' She blurted, drying her tears. Emma couldn't help but see the amusing side and started laughing too, the alcohol probably wasn't helping.

'Come on! It's our turn!' Regina bounced with excitement.

Paling Emma shook her head, vaguely realizing the music had stopped 'Wait what?!'

Grabbing her hand Regina tugged her friend up to the front, briefly calling back 'You'll love it!'

The music started as they stumbled onto the stage. Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the song choice.

* * *

><p>Killian watched as the two girls made their way to the front none too elegantly. His eyes grew wide as the first few bars of 'Me and Mr Jones' blurted through the speakers.<p>

Clearly Emma hadn't picked the song as she was looking at her friend as incredulously as he was.

In that moment he couldn't help but feel that the name 'Swan' suited her perfectly. She stood at the front, glowing and radiant, her hair softer than feathers. Yet he knew that underneath she'd got claws, and that's just the way he liked it.

His breath hitched as a melodious sound escaped her lips. The slight slur in her voice appeared to add to the tone and created a haunting effect.

A stark realization dawned on him in that moment. _I'm hooked_.

**The song 'Me and Mr Jones' is the version by Amy Winehouse. **_**I do not own the rights to any of this content. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Two in one day today…yep I should probably be doing work but I couldn't help it. Only a short one now but I'll upload more soon.**

**Chapter 3**

The girls finished up on stage, bowing clumsily. The crowd cheered and Killian couldn't help but feel that part of it was to do with the shortness of their skirts. He made his way over to the front, as if on auto pilot.

He didn't stop long enough to think about what he was about to do because he knew he'd change his mind.

Emma was panting, sweat trickling down her back. She talked to Regina, another girl in his class, facing away from him. Regina's eyes widened as she saw him come up behind Emma and slide his hands down her hips. Burying his face in her neck, he breathed in her sweet scent.

Emma went rigid, before relaxing into him and lolling her head back.

Regina cleared her throat, startling Emma out of her daze.

Swiftly she turned in his embrace, shooting daggers at him, but not meeting his gaze.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' She demanded, but it lacked conviction.

He stared at her for a moment, watching her unravel in his arms.

Once again Regina cleared her throat, louder this time. Emma pulled out of his firm hold, stumbling back into her friend. He couldn't help but glare at the third wheel, wishing he could drag Emma away. _Where did this cave man instinct come from?_

* * *

><p>'I'm going to <em>kill<em> you' Emma threatened Regina, amusement in her tone.

'Oh come on you loved it don't lie' Regina laughed 'And did you not hear the wolf whistles? You could go home with any guy in this bar tonight'

A look of sadness washed over Emma's face, her mood suddenly solemn.

She felt a hard structure press against her back, spreading warmth throughout her body. She stiffened before feeling familiar warm breath on her neck. Shivering, her eyes fluttered closed.

Hearing a sharp noise come from Regina, she twisted around, startled. Killian's touch had sent her to such a euphoric state; she hadn't been prepared to see the piercing blue crystal pools staring back at her. She looked away as the intensity of his soul was too much to bear.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' She tried to muster a defiant tone, but instead she sounded like a scared mouse, shrinking under his all-knowing gaze.

He didn't reply. _Why wasn't he replying?_

His smoldering eyes looked down on her. Is it possible to orgasm from a look?

She squirmed in his arms, uncomfortable.

Regina cleared her throat again, causing her to jump out of his arms. Killian sent a glare her way with such intensity that Regina physically took a step back.

Emma managed to muster words, noting that he didn't seem to be responding with Regina there.

'Just give us a minuet Regi'

Looking conflicted, she gave Emma one last look before turning to leave.

Killians stance visibly relaxed and his eyes softened when they found Emma's.

'What do you want' it came out harsher than intended.

A feral look overtook his face.

Grabbing her hips he pulled her closer, breathing in her ear 'You. I want you.'

For some reason that's all she needed to hear as their lips crashed together sending waves of pleasure through her body. Her arms reached up and wove their way round his neck, her hands tangling in his hair. Their lips moved together perfectly in sync and all she could think about was him. The harsh bristles scattering his jaw scratched her, creating a sweet contrast with his soft lips. He was a black hole and Emma found herself being sucked in and consumed by his darkness. He pulled back to scatter kisses along her jawline and down her neck, running his hands up and down her hips, cupping her ass.

'Killian' she breathed, pushing gently on his chest.

'It's Mr Jones' He growled in her ear, biting on the lobe.

'_Killian_' she said more firmly this time, overcome by the wrongness of the situation.

He pulled back, confusion distorting his features.

Untangling her fingers from his hair, she stepped back. Giving him one last heart-breaking look she took off for the door, not stopping until she's firmly sat outside on the sidewalk. Regina joined her seconds later and just held her.

_How was she going to face him on Monday?_

* * *

><p>Killian wasn't sure what he'd done exactly, but what he did know was that one second she'd been locked in his embrace, consuming him in every way, and the next she'd been out the door as quick as a flash. He knew he shouldn't have done it. Stood out in the cool night air his mind was finally clearing up. The alcohol was wearing off and all he could do was wonder what would happen on Monday. Was it wrong that he was a little exited?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while but i tried to make this one extra long. This includes the introduction to Neal, hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Emma hurried down the hallway not wanting to be late for class. It wasn't as much about her poor attendance as it was about the fact that she couldn't face her professor and didn't want the classes eyes solely directed at them.<p>

Reaching the large, heavy doors she composed herself briefly, placing her curls back in place and wiping the smudged mascara from under her eyes. _Well here goes nothing_.

Pushing through the doors she scanned the room before her eyes landed on those deep pools of blue. Narrowing them she noticed the infuriating smirk plastered on his face. Storming to her seat she ignored the curious stares of those around her and focused on making every sway of her hips deliberate, before elegantly swooping down to her seat and twisting to face her professor with a taunting grin. Killian narrowed his eyes briefly before composing himself and putting on an unreadable mask.

'Miss Swan I don't put up with late comers in this classroom, see me after class.'

Her heart sped up and her palms grew sweaty at the thought of being alone with him. Glancing towards the desk she couldn't help but ponder what it would feel like to be bent over it, his nails digging in her back. Blood rushed to her face as she stopped herself. Daring a look at Killian, she froze as she realized his eyes were blazing into her, his mouth slightly open. Clearly what she'd been thinking had been written all over her face.

His trademark smirk consumed his face, before he turned back to the board.

Emma knew she was playing with fire, but with her dull life, it was about time she got burned.

* * *

><p>Killian turned back to the board, feeling her eyes burning into the back of his head. She was driving him insane and if she wasn't careful, he'd be arrested for PDA in the middle of a classroom. With a student.<p>

When she'd darted in the classroom, clearly flustered and late, he couldn't help but smirk. All he could think about was how she'd worn that flustered expression for a completely different reason the previous night.

Clearly she'd taken this as a challenge as she tried to make every act she did appear sexual, drawing his attention to her different body parts. He remembered skimming his lips over them, followed by his rough calloused hands. He remembered how he made her moan.

Groaning internally he sat behind his desk, attempting to conceal the bulge growing in his pants. He leaned forward on his desk, remembering the way she'd looked at it, her cheeks flamed. She clearly pictured the things he could do to her on it. The things he'd already done in his mind over and over again.

Taking a deep breath he looked at the class who were staring at him expectantly. _Oh right, I'm supposed to be teaching._

Calming himself and making his face blank, he rose from his chair, putting on his best teacher voice.

* * *

><p>Emma couldn't help but bow her eye lids, looking up at her incredibly hot professor as he commanded the room, his voice radiating authority.<p>

Clearly he was trying his best to ignore her, avoiding her seductive gaze and focusing on the class. He was just going to make it that much more fun.

Killian being preoccupied gave her the opportunity to look round the room. She'd basically blocked them out since she'd met Mr Jones and felt the need to scope out the competition.

Some students appeared purely professional as they watched Killian, making notes. Others however, Emma noticed with a glare, were staring at Killian with lust in their eyes, clearly trying to attract his attention. Was it her or had the skirts gotten shorter? She even saw a couple of guys looking a little too uncomfortable around their teacher, and one openly staring and licking his lips.

One girl in particular with long red hair and well…red _everything_, noticed Emma watching and sent her a snide look. Emma shot daggers back, flames flaring in her eyes. She swore she heard a soft chuckle emanate from Killian, who was helping a student at a desk next to hers. Though when she dared a glance in his direction he seemed immersed in conversation, save for the slight twitch of his lips.

Across the room she saw Regina writing notes, sending her the occasional worried glance. Her friend could clearly tell she couldn't be in the same room as Killian without getting all hot and bothered. She was so going to fail this class.

Returning her attention to her teacher she sat up straight and leaned forward on her desk, clearly exposing her ample cleavage. Raising her hand slightly she beckoned for Killians attention.

'_Mr Jones _I don't understand this, can you show me?' Emma asked in her best sultry voice.

He waved her off, not looking up from his current student, a guy who was looking at him like an all you can eat buffet.

Pouting she leaned back on her chair crossing her arms over her chest, essentially blocking her cleavage.

Hearing a chuckle come from behind her she swiveled in her seat, coming face to face with a guy she hadn't seen before. She narrowed her eyes at him feeling threatened, but he simply smirked in return, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

The bell rang, announcing the end of the lesson. Students began to pack up their things and leave. Killian had ignored her for the whole lesson; _well two can play at that game_.

* * *

><p>Killian watched as Emma packed up her things purposefully, and made a beeline for the door.<p>

_Oh hell no_, she wasn't getting away that easily.

Killian started after her calling '_Miss Swan_' but she didn't even glance back as she fled through the doors. Clenching his firsts he restrained himself from dragging her ass back in there. That wouldn't have been very _teacherly _of him.

* * *

><p>Casually strolling out of the classroom Emma couldn't help but feel the small victory as she heard Mr Jones calling after her, annoyance and disappointment lacing his voice. She wondered for a second if he would grab her and make her stay, and felt a flare of arousal at the thought.<p>

Blinking rapidly she looked up and realized she was face to face with the infuriating guy from class. Smiling at her he snaked his arm over her shoulders and began to lead her down the hall.

Emma tried to shake him off but he stayed put, offering her a smirk.

'So I'm Neal by the way, and I believe you, Miss Swan, will be in deep shit when you next run into Jonesy' Emma laughed lightly at the childish nickname he gave their teacher.

'Whats he gonna do? Drag me back in their?' She said with amusement in her tone, although as soon as she'd spoken the words she instantly regretted it as a shit eating grin over took his face.

'That's the question, isn't it Miss Swan?' Neal replied with a knowing look. Clearly she'd been obvious in her pathetic seduction attempts.

'_Please_, call me Emma' when he referred to her as _Miss Swan_ all she could picture was Killian and she was becoming inappropriately turned on.

'But I thought being called _Miss Swan_ was what got you off?' She was so screwed if she was _that_ obvious. Emma paled before Neal quickly added '_Relax_ only I can tell, everyone else is too wrapped up in their mysterious professor to notice. I also happen to have a lot of knowledge on how girls look before they orgasm' he jested wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Emma smacked him playfully and raised her eyebrows 'Watch a lot of porn do we?'

Neal attempted to look stricken, clutching his chest 'Ouch that hurt me right in the ego.'

* * *

><p>After leaving Neal with her number, Emma picked up a bottle of scotch and headed back to the shoe-box apartment she shared with Regina.<p>

She text her fiend 'Hey, girls night in ;) I've got the booze'

Seconds later she got a reply 'Oh God I'm so sorry Ems! Promised I'd see Robin tonight :( can we re-schedule?'

Sighing she flopped back on her sofa 'Yeah don't worry about it, don't do anything I wouldn't do! ;)'

Her text showed more optimism than she felt, but she really did hope Regina had a great time. Her relationship with Robin had been on the rocks since she found out her older boyfriend had a son. Emma knew Robin was a sweet guy and would have only kept his son a secret out of fear of losing Regina; they just had a few things to work through.

Her phone pinged 'So basically I can do what I want? ;)'

'You know me too well'

* * *

><p>Emma sat slumped on the floor in front of her sofa watching cheesy Rom Coms and swigging her scotch.<p>

Pulling out her phone she text Neil 'I'm drunk and alone come and keep me company before I claw my eyes out from boredom.'

Soon after, her phone pinged.

'Sure babe, where'd you live?'

'221 B Baker Street'

'On my way'

Emma stared at the word 'babe' with caution. She didn't want to lead him on, but she was sure he saw she lusted after someone else.

* * *

><p>Minutes later a knock came from her door. Standing she swayed briefly before regaining her balance and stumbling towards the doorway, flinging it open with reckless abandon.<p>

Smiling Neal waltzed in, grabbing the bottle of scotch off the table before slumping on the sofa. Taking a long gulp he grimaced. The liquid felt like fire burning its way down his throat, but it was the good kind of pain.

Joining him on the sofa Emma curled up next to him.

'So what's a girl like you doing alone and drunk on a Thursday night?' Neal questioned curiously.

'I'm not alone I'm here with you!' Emma exclaimed a little too enthusiastically, giggling uncontrollably at nothing in particular.

'But before I came?'

'My roommate was supposed to be here but she ditched me for her boyfriend. You damn men get in the way of everything!'

Neal continued to drain the bottle.

'Woah we must be good for something' he said raising his eyebrows.

Emma giggled obnoxiously. 'Well I can think of maybe _one_ thing'

Neal began to feel the alcohol take its toll as he leaned towards Emma, squeezing her thigh.

Grinning he replied 'see I can be quite handy in that department'

'So what movie do you wanna watch?' Emma blurted, quickly changing the subject.

Clearly frustrated, Neal moved his hand 'Got any horror films?'

'Yeah Regina's_ obsessed_ with them.'

* * *

><p>They were watching some film where someone's arm had just been sawed off and, suitably hammered, Neal was laughing hysterically at the most inappropriate of times.<p>

Feeling herself beginning to sober, Emma quickly knocked back more of the amber liquid, not wanting to alienate herself from drunken Neal.

Neal turned to her suddenly, all thoughts of the film gone. He leaned forward carefully as if approaching a wild animal, before latching his lips onto hers.

Neal's kiss was nice. It felt safe and secure. Running his hands up her back he held her and she got the impression it meant more to him than it did to her. He had spent hours just staring at the back of her head in class, whereas she met him merely hours ago.

It didn't make her feel like she might spontaneously combust like killian's lips did. There were no fireworks or any kind of explosion really, but when combined with alcohol it did help to relieve the tension in her life and help her forget her troubles.

Killian's face flashed through her mind and guilt flooded her senses. She felt like she was betraying whatever her and killian had. Pushing Neal away she breathed 'Stop.'

Clearly not getting the hint he continued to pull her towards him, his mouth descending on her neck.

'Neal, stop.' She said more forcefully this time.

Growling he pulled back 'It's him isn't it.' It wasn't a question.

Reading the defeated look on her face, he sneered 'He's your _teacher. _Sure he's nice to look at and fantasize over, but nothing will ever come of it. What did you think? You'd have a relationship with him? You'd settle down in your little suburban house and raise childr-'

'Get out. I think you've said enough. Sorry you're so offended I wouldn't _screw_ you. Sorry I've caused a major blow to your ego. But it's time to _leave_.'

Neal pulled himself up and stormed out the apartment grumbling '_Tease._'

Hearing the sharp slam of the door Emma jumped.

Wrapping her arms round her knees she curled in on herself and wept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to clarify, Emma is supposed to be around 18/19 and Killian is in his early to mid 20's. The legal age here is 16 so it's not that rapey.**

* * *

><p>Waking the next morning Emma felt a sharp pain cut through her head. Prying her eyes open, they protested, having been welded shut by her salty tears. She was still lay on the couch in yesterday's clothes. Feeling sticky and tainted she headed to the shower, eager to wash off the remnants of last night's events. The icy water washed over her, prickling the skin in its path and cleansing her soul.<p>

Turning off the shower she clambered out, taking a look at herself in the mirror.

Water droplets trailed over her body as if trying to escape, jumping off a sinking ship. Her hands shook, though it wasn't cold. Her hair hung damp down her back, flattened by the waves and duller than usual. Finally meeting her own gaze she gasped at the sunken holes that stared back at her. Red and crusty, her bloodshot soul appeared to crumble beneath those thin walls of glass.

* * *

><p>Clearing the board of its ink Killian smiled; Emma was in his next class. She'd run out on him last lesson like a little mix, and he couldn't wait to show her her punishment.<p>

The bell rang and students began to file in, although Killian was only looking for that flash of gold that usually accompanied Emma's entrance.

He waited and was rewarded, though it didn't shine as bright as usual. Catching a glimpse of her face his heart plummeted as he took in her sunken, hollow eyes. Something had happened, and he'd be damned if he didn't help.

* * *

><p>Leaving the house swiftly she flung on a hooded sweater, skinny jeans and some converse, only stopping to dry her hair in natural waves down her back and brush her teeth. That would have to do.<p>

Dragging herself to her desk she slumped down, exhausted and more than just a little hung over.

Thankfully it looked like Neal was a no show, judging by his empty desk.

Looking forwards she noticed Killian gazing at her with worry and a hint of longing. Her heart flipped as she noticed his sincerity, etching its way into her soul.

Coming over to her desk, his eyes never left hers. Plastering on a fake smirk he told her he needed to see her after class as she failed to attend last time. His voice was arrogant, though she saw through the façade. She wasn't being punished. He was concerned.

This new knowledge baffled Emma. He'd always been an object of lust, a trophy to be gained once more. Yet here he was, caring about her more deeply than either of them knew. The thought both scared and exited Emma. Her heart rate sped in anticipation. This day was looking up.

Emma listened intently to Killian's lecture. She loved the sound of his voice. His smooth Irish accent washed over her creating an intense heat in her lower stomach. She watched him, no longer focused on the words leaving his lips, but rather their soft texture. She imagined them skimming up her thighs, pausing briefly to latch onto the tender skin, leaving their mark. His rough calloused hands trailing along her clit, pressing and tugging, making her moan. His tongue flicked out moistening his lips. Emma groaned remembering how those quick, sharp movements could entice waves of pleasure out of her.

Killian's eyes flicked briefly to her face, widening when he noticed the consuming look of arousal she directed solely at him.

Their connection was broke by the classroom doors being swung obnoxiously open.

Emma's breathing hitched as she noticed Neal trail into the room.

* * *

><p>Noticing Emma's negative reaction, Killian narrowed his eyes at Neal.<p>

'Well _sir, _aren't you going to ask to see me after class?' Neal said smugly, knowing Killian had no choice; he did the same to Emma.

Briefly flustered, Killian regained his composure. 'Right yes, of course. See me after class.'

Feeling a pang of regret, he looked at Emma. Her face was white as snow; she stared at the board, refusing to meet his eyes.

* * *

><p>Emma felt physically sick.<p>

She could feel Neal's amusement.

He was sick.

She thought he was affected by the alcohol, but clearly his plans weren't innocent from the beginning.

She stiffened as she realised she'd be alone with him and Killian.

Staring forward, she tried not to break down.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, the sharp sound piercing through her, indicating the end of class.<p>

Everyone began to pack up and leave, but Emma stayed sat.

The last students drained out and Killian followed to close the door.

She heard Neal begin to chuckle softly behind her.

He sounded like a psychopath.

Killian looked at her questioningly.

She just shook her head.

'Right so you know why you're both here. Being late may not seem like such a big deal, but it is. Missing the start of your lessons can amount to hours of missed teaching time.' Killian rambled, clearly uncomfortable.

Neal moved forward next to Emma, placing a hand on her shoulder possessively.

'Don't worry, we'll be on time, won't we Em's?'

Killian appeared uneasy at their familiarity.

'Don't touch me.' She snapped, shrugging out of his hold.

* * *

><p>Killian's face darkened. He was beginning to see why Emma had been such a wreck that morning. Stepping closer he confronted Neal, puffing his chest out.<p>

'I suggest you sit back down.' The request was reasonable, but his tone was deadly. This was not normal teacher behaviour.

Realization dawned on Neal as he stared at the teacher.

'You're screwing her.' It wasn't a question.

Killian's face blanched as he watched his student.

Quickly recovering he replied 'I can assure you that whatever fantasies you have swirling around that thick skull of yours are just that. Fantasies.'

Neal wasn't convinced.

'Oh you _sick fuck_! No wonder the little bitch wouldn't put out. She's already your little _slut_!'

Keeping his face calm he replied coolly 'Mr Cassidy. The only sick fuck in this room is you. I'm not surprised Miss Swan wouldn't have sex with you if that's the way you see and treat women. Anyone with a grain of self-respect would want more than that, more than you. Now I suggest you get the hell out of my room before I get the principle involved. She wouldn't be too happy to hear that one of her students was a sexist asshole.'

Giving him a hard look Neal stormed towards the door.

'Oh and Mr Cassidy?'

Neal stopped.

'If I hear of you spreading such damaging allegations without a shred of evidence, I _will_ get the principle involved. I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose your place at this college, and being rejected by Emma gives you clear motivation for contriving such claims.'

* * *

><p>Emma flinched as the door slammed shut, leaving her alone with Killian, frozen to her seat.<p>

She moved before she consciously made the decision to, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

There was nothing sexual about the act, just comfort.

She was now certain Killian had developed feelings for her. Instead of pushing her away and trying to remain professional after recent allegations, he held her close, as if trying to weld her body to his. His hand stroked up and down her back, making her shiver.

They just stood there, frozen in time and space; they were all that remained in that moment, breathing each other in, getting intoxicated from each other's scent.

Emma cried in that moment. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. She cried for Killian and the longing in her heart, never to be quenched. She cried for Neal and how he stole the last shred of innocence that still remained. And she cried for her parents, lost forever to the wind, just a whisper of mystery, masked from her ever watchful eyes.


End file.
